


Blackberry

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Mike Stamford for medical help concerning a delicate matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry

John had specifically asked for Mike Stamford at the clinic, and he was thankful his colleague was willing to switch patients and accommodate him.

He’d be damned if he was going to let anyone but Mike see this. And letting Mike see was bad enough.

John composed himself but still shifted uncomfortably in his hospital gown as Mike put on the latex gloves.  
“So. Things going well at your new flat, I hear! You and Sherlock all over the papers! Big crime-solving duo, eh?” Mike’s smile was nearly enough to put John at ease. Nearly.

“Yeah, it’s great. Really great,” John replied, trying to keep a casual tone in his voice. “Thanks again, by the way. If it weren’t for you, obviously, I’d never…”

Mike laughed. “Never have nearly gotten yourself killed so often? At least not this side of the Middle East?”

John managed a grin. “Well, that, too. But it’s all worth it.” He cleared his throat. “You, erm, probably know that Sherlock and I are more than just… flatmates, I suppose?”

Another smirk lit Mike’s plump face. “I might have guessed something along those lines. And good on you, John. I’m glad for you. Now. What seems to be the trouble that brought you in today? Something personal, is it?”

John nodded. “A bit…. Okay, a lot. Mike, I know I can trust your friendship, not to mention doctor-patient confidentiality, with this.”

“Always, John.” Mike looked concerned, now.

“Right. Well. It’s just… there’s been a lot of speculation about Sherlock in the press, and online, too. The online stuff is mad, Mike. Mad. They write about everything from what Sherlock and I do in bed to what we eat for breakfast. They make running jokes about it.”

“The internet is a mad, mad place, John. We both know that.”

John nodded and licked his lips. “I do now. Only, sometimes, well…. Sherlock gets ideas about what he reads, and he wants to… to try things out…. he says it’s for scientific purposes, mind.”

Mike laughed.

“And, anyway,” John continued, “One of the jokes online - and don’t ask me why - is that I’m somehow obsessed with jam. So Sherlock thought he’d like to, erm, use some…with me..”

“You mean like a lubricant? John, as a doctor, you probably know that isn’t an ideal choice..”

John could feel the heat radiating from his face. Damn his blushing. Damn it. “No, no, not like that. More of a.. more like… for tasting. He wanted to taste it… on me.”

Mike’s expression remained calm and, thank God, unchanged.

“So he asked which flavour I’d recommend, and I told him blackberry. He brought some home, and decided to apply it… apply it to me… via *ahem* his mouth.”

“Ah. So… I don’t see quite what the problem is… from a medical standpoint? God, he didn’t BITE you, John, did he?” Mike looked panicked for a moment.

“I wouldn’t have waited until morning to seek treatment if he had, Mike.”

“Right. So. The problem?”

John sighed. He hitched up the hospital gown so that Mike could see the problem: lots of tiny, pinpoint-width scratches making what would most likely be a lattice-work pattern, Mike guessed, if John were fully erect.

“I need to get a better look, Okay?” he said.

John nodded curtly.

“Hmm. Well, John, you were right to come in. These aren’t terribly serious, but there are so many of them, and given the … area… yes… you don’t want to risk infection. I can give you an ointment to use twice a day as a precaution. But, John?”

“Yes?”

“How exactly did these…”

“Seedless.”

“What’s that?”

“I forgot to tell Sherlock to make sure he bought the seedless variety."

"Oh, and.."

"And by the time I knew what he’d done, it was… too late to stop.”

“Oh. Oh, I see.”


End file.
